


Dilatory - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1124]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's pregnant with Gibbs' child, but Senior doesn't even know he's in a relationship with Gibbs and Tony is scared to tell him.





	Dilatory - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/29/2002 for the word [dilatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/29/dilatory).
> 
> dilatory  
> Tending to put off what ought to be done at once; given to procrastination.  
> Marked by procrastination or delay; intended to cause delay; -- said of actions or measures.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the May 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/141699.html).
> 
> This is for vt_girl1701 who suggested that Tony might be afraid to tell Senior he was pregnant. Also, huge thanks to vt_girl1701 for putting up with me poking her when I'm struggling with stories.

# 

Dilatory - Five Prompts Version

“Do you need anything before I leave for work, honey?” Gibbs remembered the last time he’d left without asking that question. Tony had texted him about 5 different things that he needed before Gibbs had even made it to the freeway. 

Don’t get him wrong, Gibbs was super excited about their baby being on the way, but Tony was definitely a little high maintenance, right now. Jackson had come down to help out, but neither Tony nor Gibbs wanted to encourage Jackson to drive around DC area after the scare they’d had last time. Plus, there were some things that neither of them were comfortable with Jackson doing or getting. 

Tony was well into his third trimester and currently laid out on the couch watching a movie. He paused the movie while he thought about it and finally offered, “Get me some ice cream and pickles before you leave. Plus, we need all those fixings for the dinner Jackson wants to make on your way home.”

Gibbs nodded and grabbed the chocolate ice cream and pickles from the kitchen and took them back into Tony. “Should I grab the fixings before work so that you have them on hand? Just in case we catch a case?”

Tony thought about that and nodded his head, “Best to be safe. Even though Vance knows what will happen to him if you miss the birth of our kid.”

Gibbs nodded and left for the grocery store. He’d drop the groceries off and then head to work if Tony hadn’t come up with something else he needed to get. Everyone at NCIS was being super supportive of Tony and their baby, well most everyone.

They still had a few haters that liked to do their best to drag Tony’s name through the mud for being unnatural. The initial confrontation when the knowledge of Tony’s pregnancy became common knowledge had been pretty hilarious though. They’d called him many names and Tony had simply smiled and informed them that it took guts to be a seahorse like him and that they should try it next time.

They’d all sputtered and left, not having a good comeback for that. McGee had laughed at Tony being a seahorse, but Tony had just shrugged and pointed out that it was perfectly natural for the male seahorses to be the ones to carry the baby. Bishop had already been named godmother to the child and while Gibbs couldn’t prove it, he suspected that she was behind the inability of those who'd picked on Tony to search for anything without the results containing baby in them somehow.

The screams of outrage had been pretty hilarious. To his knowledge, the IT department still hadn’t figured out how to undo what had been done. Needless to say the men that had insulted Tony were feeling a little sheepish now. 

Gibbs missed Tony at work, but it wasn’t safe for Tony to continue to go out to active crime scenes while this far along in his pregnancy. Vance had tried to put Tony on desk duty, but after the saran wrapped toilet seat incident they’d all agreed it would be better for Tony to remain at home. Gibbs had given Tony some cold cases for when he’d get bored to work on at home, but recently Tony hadn’t even felt up to doing those. 

Gibbs knew that Tony was in a considerable amount of pain and he wished that he could do something to help. Fortunately, Vance was supportive of Gibbs’ less than regular arrival times these days. If something came up that Gibbs was needed for Vance had agreed to call his cell and not bitch him out for not already being at work. 

None of them wanted a repeat of Tony showing up at NCIS obviously pregnant and bitching Vance out for taking his husband away from him. Fortunately, Vance and Tony’s relationship had improved to the point that Vance took it in stride instead of trying to get Tony fired or giving him demerits or anything. Still both Vance and Gibbs would prefer to keep that kind of thing out of the office, so Vance allowed Gibbs leeway and Tony stayed at home.

Gibbs knew people still talked about him behind his back, but he didn’t care. What mattered was Tony’s wellbeing. If people wanted to make a big deal about it, well he’d remind them why the second b in his name stood for bastard. 

Returning home with the groceries, Gibbs put them away. “Anything else?”

Tony shook his head.

“Have you talked to your dad?”

Tony shook his head again. He’d been overly dilatory in regards to telling his dad that he was pregnant. Actually, even worse than that, he hadn’t told his father that he was in a relationship with Gibbs, yet, either. 

He was afraid that his dad wouldn’t take it well and hadn’t been able to face the anger that he expected his dad to have. His dad had gone out of his way to make sure it wasn’t obvious that Tony had a working female reproductive system in addition to his male parts, so Tony was pretty sure that his dad would not handle it well. 

“Shouldn’t you tell him before he shows up for Thanksgiving?”

Tony glared at Gibbs and Gibbs held up his hands and walked away. “Your decision. You know I support you, no matter what.”

Tony continued to glare at Gibbs and Gibbs knew it was time for a strategic retreat. He grabbed his stuff and headed to work calling out to Tony as he left, “Bye, honey.”

“Coward.” Tony called after him. “Love you. Be safe.”

Gibbs knew it was a little cowardly to leave now after poking Tony about Senior, but he also knew that Senior would probably handle the surprise better if he was told before he arrived for Thanksgiving. Tony was convinced that Senior wouldn’t show up for Thanksgiving and he could continue to put it off, but Gibbs wasn’t convinced of that. While Senior had a tendency to be flaky, he also randomly showed up out of the blue and it was pretty hard to hide how pregnant Tony was right now.

Of course, Senior would try to find Tony at his old apartment first and then the man would call Tony and demand to know where he was and Tony would head over to his apartment. Or at least, that’s how it had gone in the past to prevent Senior from discovering that Tony lived with Gibbs now. Of course, it was a little harder to do that with Tony as far along as he was.

Gibbs wasn’t sure what Tony would do if Senior called and wanted to see him, but he knew better than to push Tony too far. The man could be rather vindictive when pushed too far about something he didn’t want to do. Gibbs wasn’t eager to incur Tony’s wrath that much. 

He’d done it before on accident and it had taken him a number of months before he’d manage to earn his way back into Tony’s good graces. It had made living with Tony rather difficult and Gibbs didn’t want a repeat of that in the slightest. He would even refrain from telling Tony I told you so if Senior showed up unexpectedly.

“How’s Tony?” McGee probed as Gibbs arrived, late again.

Gibbs just grunted. 

“Same old, same old, huh?”

Gibbs shrugged, starting up his computer and wondering what today would bring them. He hoped it would be nothing too involved. He wanted to surprise Tony with a special dinner tonight.

He’d already asked Jackson to only make dinner for Tony if he didn’t make it home tonight. McGee was busy collating reports in the temporary SFA position while Tony was on maternity leave. Bishop was busy knitting an outfit for the baby once it was born while working cold cases at the same time.

Gibbs cringed when Bishop shouted, “I got something.” 

Fortunately, what Bishop had was proof that the dead petty officer in her cold case was the one who actually stole the money from the USS Howard. She’d found where he stashed the money when he realized that he couldn’t make a clean getaway. Gibbs nodded a good job to her as they were able to mark that case closed.

Someone would have to retrieve the money later to return to the Navy, but that wouldn’t be their team given Tony’s condition. Gibbs happily headed home to Tony to treat him. Well first, he had to make a quick stop by Tony’s favorite restaurant and the florist. 

He texted Jackson that the surprise was on as he left NCIS headquarters. He was looking forward to a night of spoiling his pregnant lover. Walking into his house, he found Senior looking as red as red could be with steam coming out of his ears and a slew of profanity coming out of his mouth. 

Well apparently the cat was out of the bag, now. Gibbs walked over to Tony, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder and handing the bouquet of flowers to him as a distraction. He was hoping to distract Tony from Senior, but instead he seemed to have distracted Senior.

“You!” Senior roared. “You corrupted my son! This is all your fault.”

Gibbs exchanged glances with Tony, who rolled his eyes in response. Clearly, Senior had been railing about this for a while. Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear, “Do you want me to get rid of him?”

“Nah. He should be winding down soon.”

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony’s cheek, which only further enraged Senior, but he didn’t care. “I brought your favorite for dinner.” 

Tony made grabby hands. Gibbs chuckled and handed him the containers that he’d gotten from Tony’s favorite restaurant. Tony started pulling containers out.

Jackson headed into the kitchen and came back out with some plates. He helped Gibbs pull the coffee table closer and get it setup for his and Tony’s dinner, even producing a couple of candlesticks from who knows where.

“You could have warned me, “ Gibbs mouthed to Jackson.

Jackson shrugged and mouthed back, “He showed up just before you did.”

Turning to Senior, Jackson tugged on his arm to pull him towards the doorway, “Come on, let’s go out and you can tell me all about it.”

“Thank you,” Gibbs mouthed to Jackson.

“You guys don’t need to leave on our account,” Tony protested.

“It’s fine. We should have a talk, father to father.” Jackson smiled brightly, although his tone didn’t quite match his smile.

“Should I worry that Jackson is going to shoot Senior?” Tony couldn’t help asking after the two had left.

“Nah. He didn’t take his shotgun.” 

After dinner finished, Gibbs led Tony to bed and proceeded to give him a prenatal massage and a foot massage. Tony had a massage therapist as a friend and Gibbs had gotten him to teach him how to do the prenatal massages. It had been a lifesaver for Tony’s pain. As Gibbs gave out the massage, Tony and him talked and the conversation turned to Senior.

“I’m glad Senior knows now.” Tony murmured. He didn’t have to be worried about Senior’s reaction anymore.

Gibbs grunted and continued to work Tony’s body like a finely tuned piano. 

“I mean I hate that he’s taking it badly, but at least it’s over now. I just hope he doesn’t cut me completely out of his life again.”

Gibbs murmured softly, “I’m sure he won’t.” Gibbs would make sure of it. “Now, relax. You know the baby doesn’t like it when you’re stressed out and uptight.” 

As Gibbs pampered Tony and helped him slowly relax, Jackson took Senior to a bar for their talk. By the time Jackson and Senior returned to the house, Senior had calmed down. He even apologized to Gibbs when Gibbs wandered out of his and Tony’s room where Tony was sleeping. 

Gibbs just grunted and got Senior settled on the couch for the night. He didn’t know what Jackson had said to the man, but he knew Tony wanted Senior in his life, though he didn’t know why, so he just hoped that Senior would behave tomorrow. It was Thanksgiving tomorrow, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I have tomorrow's story written, but I'm really not happy with it right now. I'm hoping vt_girl1701 will have some time after work today to tell me how to fix it. Still don't have the story for after tomorrow written. Bad muse. Sigh. Wish me luck!
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
